Clubbin'
by Amataru Arcus
Summary: Duo wants everyone to relax after the war so he takes everyone out clubbin'. POV=Heero Yaoi 1x2x1 3x4x3


Clubbin'

Author: Amataru Arcus

1x2x1

R 

P.O.V.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, any of the characters, the songs, or anything else that is a name brand. I just own the plot… sorta…

Warnings: Yaoi! Meaning gay! And no, it has nothing to do with the other Gundam series, sorry. Don't complain to me about the above, you don't like, don't read. 

Notes: This came to me after I had watched Fight Club at 2 in the morning, don't worry… it has nothing to do with fighting or credit cards or schizophrenia. It has to do with a noisy club and the G-boys having some fun ^_^ I also started writing it at midnight and finished it at 5 in the morning. I think it's one of my best works so far! Read, *Reply*, ENJOY!!

_____________________________

"Common! You guys need to lighten up more!! We don't have to do anything!! No need to stay sober!! We haven't gotten drunk before, don't you think that we deserve it?!" Duo pleaded the four guys in front of him on his knees clasping his hands together pressing them to his chest.

"Duo… why do we *need* to get drunk?" I asked him with my hands crossed.

"I mean, we don't *need* to get drunk! We just *need* to have fun!! I don't see why not!! Please?!" he walked forward on his knees to me since that's where most of the protesting had been coming from. "Pleaaaaaaaase Heero-sama!!" he grabbed my hands and pulled at them impatiently.

Looking down at Duo who was now showing off his puppy dog eyes I started to loose my nerve. How could I possible say no to him? How could I possible say no to something Duo seemed to really want to do? I, too, want to get out and have fun. But… to a club? I have never been to one and from all of the TV shows I've seen, someone usually gets high or ends up in a stranger's apartment. But I'm not one to believe in what I see on TV. The only thing I believe is that Duo was pleading with me, touching me, looking into my eyes, wanting something from me that I could give, and that my heart would break it's silence about what I felt. I knew that relaxing would open up my heart and knock down my wall that I had built for our safety. Now that our part in wars were finally over… I have no need to hid the fact that I love the boy now bowing before me. But I couldn't seem to break my silence. I wouldn't admit this out loud, but I was too afraid to tell him. Duo couldn't possibly have the same feelings for me. "Duo, I don't really see the point."

"Come on Heero, lighten up for a night," Trowa joined in. I glared at him like I always do. He knew my deep secret. For he, too, shared my dilemma, but he was stronger then I and had knocked down the wall of hesitation. Trowa put his hand around Quatre's shoulders and pulled him close and winked a wink that only I could see. I think I'm going to kill him when we're alone. For one, he decided that Duo and I should share a room together. Two, he is always hinting at things and sending us out together on errands. Yeah… I'm going to shoot him sooner or later. 

"I think it would do you a world of good to just put everything aside, Heero!" Quatre winked at me as well. The shooting was going to be sooner.

"I bet he can't dance," Wufei scoffed.

It seemed everyone was against me. I had no way out. If I didn't go, I would be alone in our small house on Earth watching some lame program on TV. The same thing I do every night, every day… okay… so I don't get out much. I knew I was beat so I sighed as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeay!!" Duo jumped up and hugged me. His touch sent a bolt of lightning to my groin, his body pressed against mine and as he pulled away his hair swept along my arm. Maybe I'll get a chance to dance with him. No… he wouldn't dance with me. Not the way I want him too, and I wouldn't dance the way I wanted to either. I wanted to dance just like those singers on the music video channel. But there's no chance. I don't even have a smooth get up.

"So, when are we going?" Quatre asked as Duo turned to him.

"I was thinking we should leave by 8:50 so we can get there at 9:30. Don't wanna get there when it opens but I don't wanna miss anything!" Duo seemed to have done some research. He really did want to do this.

"What are we going to wear?" I finally got up the nerve and said it in an argumentive way so he didn't think I really cared. 

"Well Quatre and I got some clothes for us!" I saw him tell Quatre silently to go get the clothing.

I narrowed my deathly eyes at him. I don't really trust Duo's cense of style. Don't get me wrong, I simply pine over what he wears… I just don't think that a priest get up would look good on me at all. "How long have you planed this 'outing'?"

Duo shrugged, "Just for a couple of weeks. I even got us tickets!!" he reached into his deep pockets and pulled them out proudly.

Taking this opportunity to find out where I am going to be taken I snatched a ticket from his grasp. "Smack of Sugar?" What kind of name is that? I can see a bunch of teenybopper girls dancing to one of those music video singer's songs.

"It's not what you think, Heero," I could tell he was trying to reassure me but it wasn't working.

"Oh? What do you think I think it is?" 

"A club for bubbly girls." Duo cocked his head to the side waiting for me to admit that he was right, which I won't.

"What is it then?"

"It's a place where the music is loud and fast. Like it's on a sugar high. You walk into the club and your smacked with hyped up beats."

"Did you read that in a brochure?"

"No, I found it on a site."

"A site? Duo… The only way you can get to a site is if you use a computer. And the only computer you can get to is my computer! What the hell are you doing on my computer?!" If he saw any of the pictures on my hard drive I'd die. Filed in my 'My Pictures' folder were pictures I had taken of Duo. Nothing erotic, just pictures of him talking with the others, fixing his Gundam, sleeping, brushing his hair, and eating. How did I get these pictures one might ask? Duo's not the only one who is good at stealth. If he had seen the 149 pictures of him… 

"Well, I needed a computer and I was bored one day. Don't worry I didn't touch any of your 'classified' files," he shut his eyes and waved the subject away, but I wasn't changing it that easily.

"One: How did you get passed the password? Two: How did you decipher my codes. And three: When did you have access to the computer with out my knowledge?!" I realized I hadn't given Duo enough credit to his capabilities. I had a lock every where in my computer, not even the government's special intelligents could have gotten in it.

"One: 'Zero' is your password. That's too obvious. Two: I was really really bored that day. And three: You where in the shower and left it on. So really I didn't need the password to boot it up." he counted off smart assly with his fingers.

"Damn it Duo, stay the hell away from my shit!!" I was so mad at him! I could have just strangled his small neck in my hands at that moment. My feelings, my pictures, and other things I won't mention, where on that computer. And if he could just get on it and de-code it in less then a half an hour… He could have gotten into my really secret files. That thought just sent the rage through my body and I could feel my blood pressure rise to my head. I had to get away from him, or I would kill him instead of Trowa.

Where is my damn gun?! 

I stormed away from Duo and told him not to enter as I slammed and locked the door behind me. I heard Wufei say something and Duo laughed. They where laughing at me! It's my stuff! I don't go snooping in their privacy! I take this kind of thing seriously! And if they don't see how bad this is-well-I need new room mates! I just want to be left alone! Doesn't anyone realize this?!

After about a half an hour I calmed down some. I was still ticked that he had been using my computer so I changed the codes and passwords and hid it away from his sight. That should stop him for at least a week. By then I planned to have a safe. They might think I'm being over protective, and they might be right, but to protect my heart and my wall I spent so long to build I would stop at nothing. If I ever did want Duo to know my feelings, I'd rather tell him in my own way, then him exploring in my computer and put two and two together with out explanation. As I was putting the laptop away I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Heero… I'm sorry… Can I come in… Please?" Duo said softly, almost longingly. 

I had to let him in. "You piss me off Duo."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you where that in love with you computer," he joked lightly trying to patch things up as he usually did.

"That's not the point. It's my stuff. Don't touch it with out asking. I don't dig through your drawers," I sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

"I know… I'm sorry…" he knelt down and unexpectedly put his chin in my lap and looked up again with his puppy dog eyes.

"Accepted." I liked him like that… I just wanted to place my hand on his head and pet him… but- 

"Good!" he jumped up smiling to my dismay. "So you're still okay with going clubbin'?"

"Yes," I wanted to be alone, but I didn't want to feel left out.

"Good! Here put this on!!" he pulled out from the bag that I didn't realize he had in his hand and handed me some dark blue shining clothes.

"What is this?!" The one shirt was a black fishnet tank top and I held up with a look of disgust. 

"I knew you liked tank tops so I thought this would suit your liking," he started to look disappointed and I don't like this look.

"No, it's fine… But… why do I have to wear something 'special'?" I looked it over and made a mental note to my self to burn if afterwards.

"Well, if you don't look right the bouncer's won't let you in. They don't care about age, but they do about appearance. So you have to dress cool." 

I gave him a look. He didn't think I dressed cool enough. Fine then, if this is cool… I looked at the paints he had handed me. "What is this?!" it was dark blue pleather pants.

"Those are the pants. I think it looks good with the shirt. Hey I even got you shoes!!" he reached into the bag and pulled out some black Dock Martins. "Are they the right size? You're size 16 right?"

Close enough, and I took them from him and placed them on the floor.

"You gonna put them on? We have to leave in a half an hour."

I guess he was expecting me to put them on right now, in front of him. It's not like I haven't dressed in front of him before, so it was no problem taking off my shirt and placing the fishnet over my head.

"Well, so far so good!!" Duo clapped his hands together after I finished figuring out where the head hole was and the arm holes. 

"If you say so," I took off my shoes and socks and placed them under the bed and stood up. 

"Where you going?" he asked me as I walked over to my dresser.

"Well, I need underwear. I'm not going to chafe the whole night for looks." and I pulled out a pair of my small Hanes and stripped from my spandex. I still faced the dresser and quickly pulled on the pair and turned around to go back to where I left the horrid pants. As I passed by Duo he whistled and slapped my ass.

"Nice!! I think you should just go in that!" 

I turned sharply and threatened him with my eyes. Catching my self in the mirror I noted that I didn't look half bad in the shirt. Now the underwear was a different story. Too much of a clash. Not like I am a fashion critique or anything. 

"Sorry… you're right personal space," he back away a few paces with his hands raised in defense.

I rolled my eyes at his over dramatization and pulled on the stiff pair of what felt like plastic pants. I wiggled and yanked to get the fucking devil on my body. Who would actually wear this on a normal day basis? I could barely move in them and they made a funny noise every time I tried.

"Don't worry, it won't take long to get use to them," he noticed my stiffened movements and agitated face. 

"I don't think they are going to be on me long enough… I think I'm just going to throw on my jeans-"

"No! You look so good!! I spent a life time trying to figure out the right size and what would look right on you and the color! Please! Just for one night wear them for me?" again with his puppy dog eyes… You would think that I would be immune to them after three years… 

I sighed deeply this time making sure he knew exactly how much I hated wearing them and that I was sacrificing something for him.

"Thank you!!" he walked up to me and hugged me tightly. "Hey! Look on the bright side! Not one girl in there will be able to keep their hands off you!!"

But I didn't want a girl… 

"Ah, don't be shy!" he slapped me on the shoulder.

Damn it! I let the disappointment show! 

"Go show the guys!" and he kicked me out the door as he locked it behind me. How come he gets to watch me dress and I don't get to watch him? I don't think that's fair one bit. I didn't have a long time to complain because Quatre applauded and Wufei whistled as I walked down the hall.

"I'm too sexy for my spandex!" sung Trowa.

I looked at them all in shock and anger. In shock at what they where wearing. Quatre's attire was flared denim jeans with sequins up the sides and a half buttoned business suit shirt on. Trowa was in a business suit but lacking the shirt. Wufei wore only really lose pants with pockets and zippers ever where. I felt like Duo had made me over dress. He did see my files, I declared in my head, and this was a way of revenge. Embarrassing me in front of everyone. 

"Shut up," I muttered as I plopped down on the couch, my pants squeaking as I did.

"No, you look really good Heero! Duo was right! I had my doubts, but Duo instead we buy it for you. I was going for jean pants and a jean jacket but Duo pushed this outfit," Quatre said smiling, not realizing that this made me even more mad. Great… I could have been wearing something normal if it hadn't been for Duo. 

I still hadn't found my gun.

Duo shortly unlocked the door and turned the knob slowly. Not really interested in looking at him at the moment. I felt like jumping him and beating the shit out of him. 

That feeling soon changed. Duo had been wearing black pleather shorts. And they were really really short shorts. The kind where your ass hangs out the back. Barely covering his chest was a light purple blouse buttoned only once at the base of his neck. I felt like jumping him and fucking the shit out of him now.

Trowa whispered to me, "Close your mouth, you're drooling-" I kicked him in the shin with my new Martins and he gasped in pain quietly.

"Well, you guys ready to leave?" Duo skipped down the hall to the living room and joined the small group.

"Damn Maxwell. You trying to get money?" Wufei commented.

"Why? Whatcha' gonna pay me? My services are expensive."

"Hell no! I'm not paying you to do anything-"

"I ain't free, hun," Duo said.

"I don't want to have any thing to do with you Maxwell!"

Duo pretended to have his feelings hurt and covered his heart with his hand and gasped, "Ugh?! What?! How cruel you are! After you spouted sonnets to me all night!!"

Trowa snickered and whispered again, "That was Heero," unfortunately he had moved before he had said this so I had no chance of kicking him. 

Where is my fucking gun anyway?!

"Sonnets like hell! Those where death threats! And if you don't watch your self I am going to follow through with them!"

"Aw.. And I thought when you said you where going to have my head you meant-"

"Don't say it Maxwell!!" he covered his ears.

Duo had won for the sixth time that day. I knew the night wasn't over for the two of them. It was going to be a long night.

"Lets go!" Duo said instead and grabbed his car keys from the rack and placed his driver's license in a very small pocket in those delicious shorts of his.

"Your drooling again…" Trowa whispered again as he passed by.

"I'll be down out in a second."

I'm going to find my damn gun.

"Okay, but we aren't going to wait that long."

"Fine," I shrugged as they left the house. I ran to my bedroom and dug through my drawers trying to find it. Not there. I reached under my mattress. Not there either. I went into the kitchen and looked in the junk drawer. Damn it… Where is it… Realizing it was going to take me longer then what I had hopped I postponed the search and locked our door behind me.

As I started forward to the car Duo had started pulling away trying to tease me. I walked slower. Duo backed away faster. I slowed my pace down to two steps for every one. Duo was now out of the drive way and about to head on the street when someone behind Duo hit him. I believe it was Wufei, but it could have been Trowa. So Duo stopped and waited for me.

"Could you have gone slower?" Duo said as I hopped into the passenger seat in the small Chevette. Packed in the back was Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. Quatre, like always, in the middle. Since it was Duo's car he always drove it and I automatically had declared the passenger seat mine when he bought it. No one argued. 

Duo drove the car down through the dark neighborhood and onto the highway and into the city. The only incident was when one of Wufei's zippers got caught on one of Quatre's sequins. Other wise the car ride was pleasant. No one commented about me staring at Duo's crotch. No one could tell. The other thing I hated about the restrictive pants was that they weren't as flexible as my spandex. On the good side, no one could tell how hard I really was. And I was *really* hard. 

I had finally put Duo's outfit out of my mind just as we pulled up to "Smack of Sugar" and had to get out after we parked. On top of the inability to walk in the pants, I had the inability to stretch like I needed to do. I was suffering. This was all for the greater cause, I told my self. Duo would be disappointed if I didn't come. He wouldn't be able to have fun if he knew I was at home sitting on the couch watching a third rate American movie.

As we approached the club I realized that Duo and I weren't the only one's dressed like whores or pimps. Duo had been right also about who the bouncer let in. A couple ahead of us had to be 'bounced' because the guy wore a tie with a jumper. I knew that Duo would get in easily. I could also see the other's getting in as well. But me… I looked like I tried too hard to be accepted. I saw my reflection in a graffiti window beside us and realized how stupid I looked. 

"Damn it Duo, I'm going to kill you. I look ridiculous!" I hissed over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about! You look gorgeous! See the two girls behind us think your cute," he flung his head back slightly and I turned to see the two girls he was talking about, trying to inconspicuously point at me and laugh. 

"Duo, there laughing at me!" I hissed louder.

"I thought you didn't care what you looked like," he turned his head and winked.

"I don't, but I look like I really want to get in and I'm sure the bouncer will see this and I won't be able to get in!" my hissing became more of a yell this time and a few heads turned my way. 

"I thought you really didn't wanna come?" he turned more and smirked at me.

"No, I don't. But I don't want to be stuck out side waiting for you guys to leave!"

"Hee-Chan… Don't worry so much. We wouldn't ditch you," Duo ruffed up my hair and talked to me like a parent to a child they where leaving with a baby-sitter for the first time.

Someone hid my gun I just know it…

Before I could say that I was going to kill him we where next to be judged. One look at Duo and the bouncer pointed to the door and Duo smiled proudly and entered giving me a good luck wink. I was next. And surprisingly to me he gave me the same gesture as Duo. I walked with a little more step as I pushed open the heavy door. The sound was so loud and pumping it was hard not to bob your head or tap your foot to the tune to the music. And we weren't even in the dance area yet. I quickly spotted Duo by the dance floor door and he had already had acquired a circle of friends. I decided to wait for the rest of the guys to see if they got in. I wasn't going to forget them like Duo seemed to do. Soon Wufei entered in with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I said as he approached me. 

"The dude rubbed my chest!!" he yelled into my face as he stopped and waited with me. "Can you believe it?! He asked if I worked out and then rubbed my chest!"

"At least you got in," I pointed out dryly.

"Where's Maxwell? Oh, never mind. I see the crowd of people."

"Yeah, as soon as he got in here he had a band of followers. I decided to wait just in case you guys didn't make the cut." I could see Duo thought a few heads in the crowd of people. We weren't even in the dance room and he had already had fans. I couldn't believe it. I can believe he had followers, I mean, damn look at him… His brown hair rapped delicately in his braid thrown over his shoulder with that shirt rippling around his body and his hard abdomen leading to his infamous shorts. How I longed to be in them…

"Heero, your drooling."

"Trowa, you got in. Great…" I said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "I see you did too Quatre."

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to be…"

"The stupid bouncer said that the sequins where too much. If I hadn't threatened him he wouldn't be here," Trowa pulled him protectively over to his side and tilted his chin up.

"My hero!" Quatre smiled cutely and rapped his arms tightly around his partner.

"Looks like it's just you and me Wufei-" I turned to where he use to be but he was gone. I scanned the crowed and found him with a very familiar lady. "What the hell's Sally Po doing here?" I was talking to no one. I was left alone in the front entrance. Duo had taken his crew to the dance floor, Quatre and Trowa found a convenient corner, and Wufei was arguing with Sally as she dragged him to the dance room. I think being bounced and sitting out side would have been better. I felt so stupid standing alone in the middle of the room. What the hell was I thinking. The only reason Duo wanted me here was so he could prove how lonely I really am. 

Fuck… where did I put my gun?!

I might as well watch every one dance. That's all I'm good for I guess. I entered the room in front of me and was awestruck at the orgy of people in front of me. The lights where streaming everywhere and a disco ball hung above everyone's head. I'm glad I don't have epilepsy or else I might have died. The mixtures of light patterns and the glow sticks everyone had made for an interesting contrast and after a few minutes I started to get a major head ache. I had placed my self near the back of the room where I could watch Duo perfectly with out him knowing I was. He danced feverously, swaying his hips to and fro to the techno beats. Girls swarmed him trying to be the next to grind him. He was extremely good at this. Back and forth he would swing, back and forth, back and forth. I couldn't stand the torment any longer… I needed something to drink…

I left the room spotting Wufei and Sally dancing together and waved to them but they didn't notice me. I felt like an idiot. That's it, I'm not acknowledging anyone anymore. I walked back out the front hall way and entered the room that had a sign above it saying refreshments. I grabbed a cup of soda, paid for it, and chugged it down in one gulp.

"Easy there big fella', don't wanna drown do you?" a woman dressed in a short black dress walked up to me flaccidly. 

"Actually I wouldn't mind it one bit," not really knowing what I was saying or why I was talking to this stranger.

"You want the papers to read, 'boy drowned in a glass of soda at local rave'?" she eyed me up. Well, more like down. She was at least five inches taller then I. Whether it was from the high heals or her height, I felt small.

"Better then, 'boy found dead of broken heart at local rave'," I tossed the can easily into the trashcan a few feet away.

"That would be cute."

"Yeah, to you…" Why was I talking to her? Why should she care about my feelings or problems?

"What's your deal then?" she leaned up against a wall and looked over at me expecting an answer.

"I've know this person for over three years… and I've never been able to tell 'em how I felt because we where in an akward situation. Well… the situation is over… and yet I still can't tell 'em how I feel…"

"What are you most afraid of? Losing this person or embarrassing your self?" she lit up a cigarette and put it up to her lips.

"Losing the person… But I think I already have…" It was true. For the past few weeks Duo had become extremely distant to me. He use to talk to me every night right before he drifted off to sleep, but he stopped. He use to sing in front of me while he was cleaning, now he just cleans with out a word or note coming from his lips. At least not around me. Quatre says he still sings to himself. But not for me. He use to sleep with me when he had one of his bad dreams. But he doesn't anymore. And it's not like the bad dreams have stopped, I hear him cry early in the morning over them. It hurts me deeply that he doesn't confide in me anymore. I don't know what goes on in that brain of his anymore, when about a month ago I thought I solved the puzzle of Duo.

"So get the person back." she blew a smoke ring in the air easily.

"How?" I would do anything to have Duo in my arms again. 

"Cut all ties with the person."

"What?!"

"When the person realizes that he has lost you, the person will come back to you. Play the person's game. Let them learn the lesson you've learned." she sucked and blew out smoke from her two bright red lips.

How would I play his game? What game has he pulled other then getting me to look outrageous, not confided in me, and pegged me to go to a club where he wasn't even with me. The idea came to me. Make him jealous of me as I am of him!

"You get the idea?"

"Yes, thank you," I tore out of their and into the dance room to try to work my magic. After all of the TV I've watched I should know a few moves. I hunted down a lonely dancer who seemed to want to dance but was too afraid to ask. Once I found one I made my way over to her. Her long hair swished to the rhythm of her body. I couldn't see her face but I didn't care to. I was just going to use her till Duo spotted me. I'll just make it seem like I'm just making rounds. When I was close to her I placed my hands on her shoulder and pulled her to my groin and started to lead her in my grind. I tried to spot Duo but he was no where to be seen. But I knew he'd see me sooner or later dancing with a woman. I just couldn't wait to see his face or hear what he had to say. It would either be 'What the hell' or 'Good for you'. I think you know what reaction I was going for. I had to make it more real for him to think what I wanted him to think so rapped my hands around her small chest and I could feel her heart beat faster and faster as my body pressed against her back. She felt so good there between my legs, submitting to my will. I started to feel guilty towards Duo because I was liking this and I was starting to get a serious hard on again. The faceless girl now lifted her hands over her head and held on to my neck forcing me to rest my head on her shoulders. She too was tall, but not as tall as the woman who gave me this idea. I rested perfectly on her shoulder, I didn't have to bend down or lean up. I was the exact height as she was. Her hair smelled so good, kind of like Duo's, a lot of people use Pantine ProV I guess. I think that's why I liked her so much, why I was enjoying it, because she reminded me of Duo. I squeezed her tighter and felt and heard her breath faster as I too started to feel the heat and exhaustion of dancing for four dances straight in the same position. Time for a change I decided and I pulled her around to face me and we would grind front to front. Her hair was disheveled and was pasted to her face from the sweat. She was so cute. She trembled beneath me and sighed as she collapsed into my arms and we stayed like that for a few more songs. She and I both rested our heads on each other's shoulders and swayed at different paces as each song changed. I wanted to get a good look at her face. I couldn't believe how much I had gotten into this. I had even stopped looking for Duo after the first dance. I'm sure he spotted me now. One kiss would send him over the edge, I knew it. I pulled her off my shoulder and looked at her longingly. And I wasn't faking it… I had honestly wanted to kiss this girl. She had been go good, not just at dancing but asking questions. She hadn't said a word to me the whole time, and I didn't say anything to her. I released my hand from her ass which was barely covered by her pleather shorts and reached up and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face as I leaned in to kiss her. As I drew closer and the distraction of hair was gone I realized who I had been dancing with. I couldn't believe it… In my attempt to inconspicuously get Duo… I had gotten him in the most conspicuous way. I had been dancing with Duo for two hours… not even noticing that the girl had no breasts and had something pocking me in my groin. How could I have been so stupid! How the hell was I suppose to get my self out of this shit?!

The one time I could use my gun for a harmless way…

I was still on the verge of kissing him, my face just centimeters away from his and Duo had his eyes wide and anxious with his lips quivering.

"Duo… let me explain…" I still did not wanting to move away. I still did not want to expose the truth.

"Heero… I… you see…"

He must not have heard what I said as he rambled on.

"I've… I've… well… heh… Quatre and I… we…we planned… this whole night… out… for… well… I'm sorry!" tears swelled in Duo's amethyst eyes and he pulled away from me and ran through the crowed of people. I was left standing there unable to figure out what happened. Okay… I had been dancing with Duo the whole time… so enjoying it wasn't that bad… But Duo had know it was me at least by the time I turned him around… But why hadn't he said anything… unless… I ran after him as fast as I could but I couldn't figure out which way he went. I couldn't lose him now, not while I was on the verge of breaking the wall down. Not now!

"Wufei! Did you see Duo come by here?!" I spotted him in a corner talking with Sally and I ran up to him panting.

"He seemed up set… What did you say to him?!"

"What did I say to him?! What are you talking about?! I didn't say anything to him!" What was Wufei getting at? Was I suppose to say anything? I didn't know it was Duo I was dancing with.

"You idiot! You're more stupid then I thought Duo was! Man, he loves you! He's been trying to tell you for the past few weeks but you keep shrugging him off and pushing him aside!"

"He… loves… me?" This was more then I could handle. Okay, I was dancing really close to Duo, enjoying it, while he enjoyed it as well, and he loves me. "Like I love him?"

"I dunno, you ask him," he pointed to the stairs.

With out even thanking Wufei I ran up the stairs skipping every other one. As I reached the top I found four doors. "Damn it… Shit… Duo…" I opened the first one on the left but unfortunately interrupted two people making love on a small bed. The second door led to a group smoking a hookah and talking about how the sun was really the moon. The third door was the door I wanted. Inside the dark room I could see Duo's silhouette sitting on the foot of a bed and I could hear his soft crying. 

"Heero?"

"It's me…" I shut the door and tried to find a light switch.

"The lights burnt out…"

"Ah…" I carefully walked over to him guided by the city lights cascading through the small musty room. "What are you doing alone in here?"

"I needed to think-Look Heero I'm sorry I should have said something sooner-"

"You're damn right you should have." I sat down next to Duo and looked at where I thought his eyes would be.

"But… I was enjoying my self so much…"

"You enjoyed it?" I was surprised. He liked being alone. While he wanted to tell me how he felt he liked leaving me in the dark about everything and being alone? 

"I'm sorry Heero… I should have-know-better…" he started to hiccup.

"Duo… why didn't you tell me sooner, I wouldn't have minded…" I placed my hand on the furthest shoulder from me and pulled him to my side, his head resting on my shoulder again.

"But I wanted the moment to last as long as it could… I'm sorry I disillusioned you…I'm sorry…"

"Why did you want the moment to last… do you like us apart…?" Duo pulled away from me and I couldn't tell if he was in shock or anger.

"Not like us together? Wait… what are you talking about? What moment?!"

"What moment are you talking about?" now I'm confused as hell.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Well… what other moment was there? Are you talking about the bed room moment?"

"What bedroom moment??" I'm confused as a blizzard in hell.

"The one with… my huge hard on… and me slapping you…"

"You had a hard on? Wait… no that's not the moment I was talking about, is that what you are talking about?"

"No I'm talking about the whole Club thing… What about you?"

"I'm thinking along the lines of us growing apart…"

"Wha-Oh!! No!" Duo slapped his forehead and laughed. "No… I was talking about how we all set you up-"

"You set me up?!"

"Ugh… that's what I wanted to say sorry about…" Duo turned from me and started to walk away but I grabbed his arm. He was going to explain.

"Start… from the beginning…"

"Like…when we first met-"

"Duo… when you first thought of this 'set-up'."

"Oh… Well… I… I… I… Heero… I wanted to… to… I… you see…" I did see. I knew exactly what the problem was. He didn't know how I felt about him. He didn't look at any of my files and want revenge. Quatre and he had a plan to get me to open up to him… and visa versa. Only things didn't go as planned and Duo ended up being better looking then what he was going for. So when I had left he thought I was mad at him. Thought I figured him out. So he left the group and started to dance alone. Me coming up to him was a surprise. He didn't know it was me… or maybe he was smarter then I… either way… he thought I knew it was him so when I realized who he was he thought the worst and that's what he was trying to tell me. "Heero… I… well… you might… might not… Heero I… I… you see…" I was tired of his stuttering and yanked him in my arms and kissed him fiercely on the lips. 

"Duo, I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you. I put up this wall to suppress my feeling because I was deathly afraid of losing you. If I ever lost you… I think I would have lost my self. I was afraid of that so I shielded both of us from that chance. After the war… the wall was such a habit I couldn't break it… The only reason I yell at you is to protect you and I from harm… I realized on the dance floor that that's what I was doing. I don't want to hurt you Duo. Not anymore… I'd rather have you for a day and lose you the next, then to never have you at all. Duo, I love you!" I embarrassed him in my arms tightly as tears started to fall from my eyes. I couldn't believe it. This feeling. I wasn't sad at all and yet these tears fell from my eyes. I was the happiest I'd ever been. Even if I didn't have a reply from Duo… I told him how I felt and my heart was at peace as the wall inside me came tumbling down. 

"Heero! I love you too!!" he cried in my arms as well, both of us, crying together, the happiest we had ever been. The happiest we thought we could ever get. Duo rested in my arms as his crying subdued. And I rested in his arms as my crying increased. 

What was that about a gun…


End file.
